godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War III
http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/bc/GoW-III-Teaser-Trailer-logo.png "There will be only chaos." - Kratos God of War III is a forthcoming installment in the popular God of War series. It is to be released for the PlayStation 3 video game console, with a tentative release date of 2009. It is the fifth chapter in the series chronologically, after God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War, God of War: Betrayal and God of War II. Though little is known about the game at this point, it was confirmed to be in development by Cory Barlog at a God of War II launch event. He revealed that the game would run at full 1080p HD resolution, and the game would support SIXAXIS tilt and vibration functions. This statement was rather odd as the SIXAXIS controller does not currently support rumble; however, Sony executives have settled their dispute with Immersion, who are responsible for the rumble technology in both PlayStation and PlayStation 2 controllers and have agreed to integrate rumble technology to PlayStation products. This means that the rumble feature will be added to a future version of the current PlayStation 3 controller, like its predecessors. Barlog also expressed an interest in adding a cooperative mode "if we can do something unique with it". It is currently unknown at this point whether God of War creator David Jaffe will have any involvement in the production of God of War III, due to the fact that he is now part of the independent game developer Eat Sleep Play, although keeping on good terms with Sony. Recent News God of War III will be released sometime in 2009 exclusively for the Playstation 3 game console. This news was confirmed on July 15, 2008 when the games trailer was shown at the yearly E3 conference in Los Angeles, California. The unveiled video showed Kratos in the center of a destroyed town/city, the surroundings in ruins. He still has the Golden Fleece, so that may make an appearance in the game. During the video you also hear the voice of Zeus as he talks about the coming war with Kratos and the Titans. The trailer then finally ends with Kratos abruptly interrupting Zeus' narrative and saying "There will be only Chaos!". Trailer Cliphttp://youtube.com/watch?v=rJ_IXmvUg6Q A new trailer has been released for God of War III, and in it were seen several upcoming portions in the game. These include enemies such as Harpies, Cyclops, Centaurs, and Undead Legionnaires. Also featured was a new weapon that appears to be a pair of gauntlets in the shape of a lion's head called the Cestus, and appear to have abilities similar to the Gauntlet of Zeus. It is also shown that Kratos can now run on walls. Although the graphics look sharp, what was shown in the new trailer was an old build of the game, and will not be the final product. Trailer Cliphttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVrUlaUrZCk A new epic scale trailer has been released which shows Kratos fighting, like in the second trailer, but this trailer shows all the middle parts of how he goes from one group of enemies, to another, to the cyclops, and finally getting on top of Mount Olympus. Epic Scale Trailer http://www.gametrailers.com/player/45513.html External links *The Official God of War 3 Forums *DestroyOlympus.com - A God of War 3 Blog with the latest news, screenshots, trailers, videos Category:God of War Series